Notes: A Blood Bite
by BloodBites
Summary: What if Vlad never left Stokely? What if he fell in love? What if their notes were the way they communicated?


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula

* * *

Chloe's lips tilted up into a smile as she read the note in her hands.

'C,

Meet me later. 6pm. Our spot.'

She loved it when she had these notes. The little reminders that what they had was real. No one else could know. Especially not her brothers they would kill him. Well, Paul and Ian would. Robin's reaction would be debatable but it was still best to keep it from everyone. Her brothers had warned her that if she ever got a boyfriend before she was 20 they would kill him.

She looked around her room. She had changed so much since they had first met. She was only 12 then but now she was 14 and more mature in her actions. She had changed in looks as well. Her figure developed and hair became more golden.

She looked older than she actually was but she knew that wasn't what he liked about her. He liked her because she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she thought was right. She wasn't afraid to fight for what she wanted. But most of all Chloe had been one of his closest friends.

Later that night just before she had to meet him Chloe locked her bedroom door before heading to her window. She had done this often enough to know how to sneak out. No one would expect it either. She was Chloe Branagh the good geeky girl. But now she was Chloe Branagh the girl in love who would do anything to see the one she wanted. Chloe climbed from her window. She had done this hundreds of times before. Ever since her father had banned her and Robin from seeing him.

She easily found their spot even in the dark light of winter. Chloe picked her way to the door in the hideout they had found. Already waiting for Chloe was her boyfriend. He smiled as he saw her. His dark brown (almost black) hair was as messy as ever but his dark eyes shone with their own light. A light that Vlad's eyes only ever held when he was around Chloe. The young soon to be vampire wrapped his arms around the youngest Branagh's waist just so he could hold her close. He missed her every second they were apart and she felt the same way. He had felt terrible when he thought he had mind wiped her so she wouldn't remember him. Even then his feelings for her had been real. The mind wipe hadn't worked on her. He couldn't hypnotise her. The truth? Vladimir Dracula, the chosen one, the future Grand High Vampire was in love with Chloe Branagh, a breather, the younger sister of his best friend.

"Vlad," she whispered, "It's been too long."

"I know, dad wouldn't let me out. He said I should be training," Vlad told her.

The truth had hit him only six months ago on his fifteenth birthday. He would have to leave Chloe soon. No vampire could be with a breather. She didn't want to be like him. She'd made that clear when she abandoned him. He already began to crave her blood. He knew one day he'd have to leave her permanently. Chloe looked up at him. She knew that look on his face. He was deep in thought.

"You do know that I love you," Chloe said, "And I still will when you have faced your reflection."

"That's a problem. I won't be able to be around you after that," Vlad said as he placed his forehead on Chloe's.

"I'm not scared."

"There's only one way to save us," Vlad whispered.

"I already said I am not scared," Chloe said, determination settling in her eyes.

"You mean..." Vlad began

"I don't mind if you want to... You know, bite me," Chloe explained.

Vlad stared at Chloe. She stared back.

"You know I can't..."

"Not until you're sixteen. I can wait six months Vlad. I know you've thought about it before."

"I wasn't going to say that. I can't bite you. I don't want you to become loyal," Vlad said.

"Love overturns loyalty. You already know you love me as you can't hypnotise me. I won't be loyal," Chloe said.

Vlad smiled at her. This was the girl he had fallen in love with. She was determined. Vlad couldn't deny that he wanted her at his side for life. Vlad lowered his mouth to her neck just where her pulse beat strongly. He placed a gently kiss before taking the skin between his teeth. Vlad knew that this bite wouldn't cause anything but he wanted to know if she was serious.

"Vlad," Chloe whispered

He began to suck on the skin of her neck hoping to mark the skin. She wrapped her fingers in his dark hair as her body arched into him. He pulled away from her before nuzzling the already purple mark. He knew people might question her on it but he felt pleased with his work. She was his girlfriend and he didn't get to show it.

"I think we should go out," Vlad told Chloe

"We already do silly," Chloe laughed.

"No I mean really go out like on a date," Vlad expanded.

"We can't. You know what my family think. They don't remember the real you," Chloe said.

"We really should and we don't have much time until I can only see you once it's dark. What kind of relationship would that be?" Vlad complained.

"One with the person I love," Chloe sighed.

"Chloe..."

"No, Vlad listen. We are not having this conversation again. When you're sixteen we are going to live happily ever after."

"Vampires don't do happily ever after," Vlad spat, "We only ever get ever after. No happy."

Chloe sighed she knew Vlad didn't mean most of what he said when he talked about him being a vampire. She just wished he'd be more positive. Vlad really was the love of her life and hopefully her unlife too.

* * *

I don't usually like the pairing of Vlad and Chloe but I wanted to try something different. This is either a one shot or a two shot depending on wether or not I think of where it could go or if people want it.

Oh and a 'Blood Bite' is a YD one shot. It's why I changed my pen name as I like writing 'Blood Bites'. Ok little explanation over.


End file.
